Tempus Oblitus
by CodenameSev
Summary: SS/HG Somewhat time turner fic. Hermione left a scarred student and they had met again as Colleagues. Another drabble of a Smut Challenge at The Dark Mark Fb Group.


Hermione Gergran made her way towards the Castle.

He looked at the witch and saw annoyance.

" And i'm Professor Flitwick." He also smiled at the witch.

"I suggest that you should seat elsewhere. Maybe at the other end with me." Neville placed his hands on the witch's shoulder. He saw the witch roll her eyes but she composed herself and smirked.

Severus walked towards them. He looked like a giant beside flitwick.

"And do pray tell why you wanted her to seat elsewhere? You, scared to seat beside me , Longbottom?" He smirked and started to dust imaginary dust on his sleeves.

Neville looked down and sighed.

"You two knock it out. You might startle the new witch." Said a squeaky voice. His eyes looked down from his side.

"Yes, you wouldnt want her to be scared of me? Is that what you are implying Filius?" He answered furiously. He was not a monster to be something to be scared of.

"No, Severus..." Said the squeaky voiced professor. but it got cut off when a chair moved.

It was Hermione, she was fuming. She stood up and her heels started to tic tac. She turned around and faced them.

"Gentlemen, i dont like having people crowd on me like they know me. I'm not a person that loves acquaintances and it is best if we all just work professionally without having this little chit-chat. And you Longbottock. Touch me again and your bottock will sure be longer than you expected!"

"It's ... it's Longbottom." The young professor shuddered and Snape was amused. She's a spiteful little witch. He stepped back when her index finger started thudding on his chest.

"You Mister Snape. I am not scared! Scared is and will never be in my Vocabulary..." The other words seemed like a bunch of blah blah blah, he was dazed... She looked beautiful. Her eyes squinted with every thud on his chest. The way her lips move with every spiteful comment was alluring. Her other hand was on her curvy waist. Thank goodness for her dark green robes that showed her curves yet its not too revealing. He snapped back from his oggling when she roared.

"AND YES! .. i heard about how you despise my employment. I hope that your failure would not falter any arguments with me in the future. I was employed and not a mere option for the job." She stepped back and looked around. The other professors were looking at them.

"What?" She roared and everyone started minding their own businesses.

"It seems that my venture for a wonderful breakfast is ruined. Good day." She held her chin up high and exited the great hall.

"What happened in here?" Said Minerva with a frown.

"She's ... She's" God's even Neville started buckling from her comment. He looked like a teenage boy that had experienced a climax for the first time.

Hermione Granger. Why does it seem like he heard it somewhere. She looks oddly familiar but can't put his finger around it. She was an alluring witch. Alluring... no! Infuriating! Arrogant! SPITEFUL.. Beautiful. Attractive.. He closed his eyes. She's a dominant and he had never seen any witch like it. He was always the dominant when it comes to a relationship well that's what he would imagine if he ever had one. What the fuck? It is not like him to classify a witch whether she's shaggable or not.

He gulped and straightened himself. He needed to put his focus on a growing problem on his trousers.

Weeks passed and he started observing the witch. She decided to seat beside him and he was cursing cause of the thoughts that lingered whenever he saw her sip or eat. She was always holding a book in one hand and her other hand would grabbed her drink or a bread. He almost laughed when she spilled a drink cause she missed her mouth.

but one peculiar moment was ..

"Severus.. can you please pass the syrup."

He looked to his left and raised his brows.

"I said can you.." She dropped her book and whitened.

Why did she refer him by his first name.

"I..." She blushed then stood up to leave .

and it followed another.

She pushed a teacup towards him and he was surprised. It smelled perfect. It's his morning tea.

Why would she know his tea.

"Thank you?" He muttered and sipped it.

She looked surprised from her own gesture..

"Err you're welcome." She showed a smile but it disappeared quickly.

and another

"Sev.. Professor! Can you please direct these two for detention?" Hermione looked furious on the two Slytherin Girls.

"Don't worry. Miss Gergran. I will be sure to give them a punishment." He watched the witch turn around and walk away. He watched her caress her nape then stretch out with a yawn.

It looked familiar!

He was contented about how things were working out. She was smiling. ( at least she's smiling but not that frequent.) She was talking to him in clever arguments about the ministry or about some potions. He learned that she actually fancied Potions rather than the dark arts. He even joked about job switching.

"Just tell me, Minerva. Where did she attend? Maybe if you lent me..."

"Why are you suddenly curious about Miss Gergran? i hope that this is not because of the D.A.D.A position."

"The hell with the position. Just tell me about her. She looks about 25 and ... but that's impossible."

"She's was a Gryffindor. And she was a student in Hogwarts. And you did not instruct her Severus. I'm Sorry but that's the only information that i can tell you. "

Severus went his way towards the Library. He needed answers and he cant get it through Minerva.

He walked at the aisle and heard humming.

It was familiar. He searched for it and he was right. It was Hermione. His mouth gaped. The girl that he once have loved was here again. But what happened? She was hovering over a table filled with books. She charmed the book to float while she writes on a blank parchment. Her fingers would brush against her lips and would frown upon the paragraph that she is reading.

"I don't fancy anyone that lurks around unannounced. What do you want ...Professor."

He walked closer and stole a glance on one of the books at the table.

"I needed one book for reference but it seems that you can't make up your mind and you have consumed every book that i need."

"And what might that be?" She spat and the charmed book fell with a thud on the floor.

"..Potions through Body and Soul."He said. It was one of the books placed on the table.

"Really?" Her eyebrows flicked upwards and she showed a smug look.

"A reference for your class?"

"Indeed it is. An if you'll excuse me. if i can get it know i will be on my way."

Hermione grabbed the book and walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on his.

"Then go ahead. And please enlighten me on the contents the next time we meet." She turned around and the books in the table followed her as she exited the library.

Weird. why was she mad about the book?

He tucked the book under his arm and went to his quarters.

He lit the fireplace and acciod a glass of firewhiskey.

He took a sip and opened the book.

He nearly spat the drink when he saw two moving figures coupling. It showed compromising different positions. There were tips on how to make each sex drive pleasurable to both the partners. Under each is an ingredient and procedures for certain healing balms for muscle cramps and sexual stimulants for added performance. There were also enlargement gels for unsatisfied witches. His eyes were glued on the witch's bum moving under his gaze. Up and down. It was so animated that he can hear the imaginary moans of both the two partners.

He felt the book move from his lap. His growing erection has started poking upwards. Damn her.

But why was she mad about him getting the book? If she really was who he think she is then .. Was she jealous?

his suspicions were right when he saw her slipping away. He saw her sitting on the far end of the table. She also didnt eat much of her food when she was forced to seat beside him. He longed the intellectual exchanges between them. Why did she suddenly distant herself.

One night during one of his late night patrols he saw her talking to students caught out of bed.

"20 points from Gryffindor. And 25 points to Ravenclaw. I'm disappointed Mr. Ford. You are a prefect and you allowed for this to happen? Now off you go!" She turned around and Severus waited for her. He grabbed her and pushed her unto an alcove.

"Well played Mia... You thought i wouldn't figure it out?" He towered over her and leaned down to whisper unto her left ear.

"I..." She shuddered from his touch.

"I must say the thing made me wonder. So is this your subtle way in wanting to get caught? huh? Mia Granger?" He leaned down and kissed her neck. Kissed the outline of her jaw and stopped at the edge of her lips.

"Stop... Sev.. Professor."

"There it is again. You called me Severus."

"It's a slip ...of tounge!"

"It's more like a gesture that was so repeated that you cant change it." He snarled.

" I believe that i came here for answers."

She stepped back and lowered her robes for him to see. Her left shoulder was visible and Severus started to look at her tattoo. It was a time turner.

"I'm a Tempus Oblitus." She sighed and looked back and covered herself again. He saw him frown.

"Time Forgotten?" He muttered.

"Yes. being one can... " She paused. "... makes me have a couple of months to stay in one timeline. i get to skip around timelines. In terms of age and what month i do not know. I may jump to 1998 and be 45 years old. It's complicated and it had cursed me for... far longer than i expected."

"Don't lie to me!" He hissed.

"Making up this nonsense. Will make you regret everything!"

He pressed his body against her and kissed her roughly. Hermione started responding to his touches. She had ached for this and had distanced herself to the point were she mocked and snarled at him. But all of it seemed to flush down moaning myrtle's toilet.

Severus withdrew and Hermione started feeling his erection poking her midsection.

"Tell me Mia. Were you disgusted so much that you left me?" He screamed.

"You dont know anything."

"So, have you visited any wizarding Apothecary for an appearance like this? Wanted to be a good shag for everybody?" He mocked that made Hermione flinch. How dare he!

"You know what?" Hermione gritted her teeth and grabbed his cravat.

"Do you think of me as a whore Severus?"

She smirked, leaned closer and ran her tounge on the edge of his lips.

"Want to know if i'm indeed a good shag?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside a abandoned classroom. She locked the door and muffled the room.

She pushed him by the door and began kissing him. He pushed her away and cursed.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You wanted a whore. Severus." She smirked and started undoing his belt. Severus bit his lip and was starting to breath heavily.

"Stop this at once or i'll put everything under my control." He hissed. He grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against the wall. Seeing her startled look make him instantly regret his decision. He looked into her eyes and saw her mask break. He oddly understood her. They were like two star crossed being that had met each other again.

Hermione looked to her left and dropped her hands to her sides.

"I love you. ... I would never hurt you." Severus whispered and carresed the firm grip that he did on her arm.

"Love." Hermione muttered softly. "We both know why i cant love you. It will be complicated. we'll only get hurt."

Severus looked at her eyes, Hermione smiled sadly and closed her eyes.

"I chose not to tell you about it cause i was scared that you would leave me. It was my first jump from the past. I was told to not engaged myself with anyone. I just needed to live a normal life for a couple of months and to not garner any attention. it was going great at first but.. i met you." She and looked down. " I betrayed the rules given to me. Because i love you. "

Severus walked towards her and he placed both of his hands on her tear stained cheeks.

"A part of me died when you left. I love you too" He caressed her cheeks and leaned down to claim her lips. The gentle bruahing turmed into restrained desires.

Severus pinned her on the wall. He started kissing her with no restraint. Moans were heard and Hermione draped her leg on his waist. Severus ran his fingers over her legs grinding his erection on her sweet core.

Hermione ran her hands on his nape to deepen the kiss. Severus' free hand strayed down her knickers. He inserted one finger and started massaging her walls that made her shudder.

Hermione withdrew and smacked his hand away. She kneeled down and ran her fingers on his straining trousers. Snape looked down half dazed from the kiss. He looked down at her and scowled from her teasing.

Hermione pulled his pants down and whipped his cock out. She licked her lips then formed an o shape and put the tip on her lips. She felt him shudder from the sensation. She licked tip concentrating on the center, licked the side tracing her tounge along the convulsing veins around it. She grabbed his balls and began massaging them gently. She felt him grab a fistful of her air and began pushing her head towards his cock.

Hermione began humming that sent shivers down to his cock. With all his might he felt himself climax violently on her mouth.

She withdrew and began pumping his length through her hands. Severus panted heavily and he grabbed his hands to stop. She felt him soften.

Hermione stood up and fixed herself. Severus grabbed her from behind and slapped her ass.

"Where do you think you're going." He bounded her wrists and pushed her to lean down the table.

He pushed her robes upwards. Cursing for her long robes and for aching to touch more of her skin. He pushed her knickers to the side and slapped her ass again.

He smirked when white liquid seeped down her pussy. He ran his finger on the seeping liquid and spread it around her lips. He positioned his cock in her entrance closing his eyes from her tightness.

He inhaled heavily as he inched his way towards her core. Hermione moaned that made Severus push deeper. He pulled back and thrusted fast and deep. With each thrust Hermione cursed with deep breaths.

Severus' forehead started forming sweat that dripped down his face and neck.

" You don't know how much i have dealt with everything witch. That book was not a reference in the library." He whispered while still thrusting.

"Ughhh ... You lied...and its your punishment.." Hermione started humming in gibberish when he fastened his thrusts. They both screamed in completion.

Severus tidied both of them and faced her.

"I love you. Hermione. Let me love you. In whatever era that you might stumble upon. But for now. Let's make the best out of it." Severus smirked and led her outside the abandoned classroom.

"The Potions book still lies on my bedside table. Let's enlighten ourselves with it shall we?" He whispered.


End file.
